


Cut It Loose

by TrickyWentz



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: All The Love, F/M, Fluff, Happy, I just wrote this bc im so tired, Just so much love, Loving Patrick, M/M, Other, Sweet, This is not even good mpbut it made me feel calm so lol yolo, Tired!Reader, calming, kind, reader has no specified gender, tired, woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyWentz/pseuds/TrickyWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tired out because of all of the stress of the exams. Of course, Patrick's here to help you get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut It Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely worn out because of exams, and this scenario popped into my head as I was relaxing to Patrick's voice, as you do, instead of revising. Anyways, I was in bed getting really sleepy. And I am just wishing for the end of my exams to come sooner.
> 
> So I wrote this for all readers of any gender.

/YN/ Your Name  
/YNN/ Your Nickname  
/YG/ Your Gender

"I'm so tired, 'Trick." I mumbled, my eyes fluttering for a few seconds.  
"Let's just get you up the stairs and to bed then. Come on, no more exams, huh?" Patrick smiled, his arm around my shoulders protectively.  
"No more." I sung, feeling silly. I immediately stumbled on the first step, and would have faceplanted without Patrick's arms holding me. He snickered, bundling me up into a hug, carrying me up the stairs. I protested feebly until he set me down.  
Patrick led me through the door, laughing softly. "They really drained you, huh, pup?"  
"Mmhmm." I confirmed. I shook my head, realising we were in the single room. "Tricky?"  
"Yes, /YNN/?"  
"Why aren't we in the double room?"  
"Because this room has a larger TV for you to go to sleep to." He stated matter of factly.  
"Aren't you cuddling me tonight?" I sobered up slightly, realising I could be upsetting Patrick with my slightly delirious nature.  
"Of course, sweetie!" Patrick sat down on the bed, pulling the covers back and letting me climb in. "I just thought you might want to watch your video before we go to sleep."  
"Concert!" I mumbled excitedly. I could already feel sleep beginning to take over. Patrick turned off the light, before turning on the TV and turning the mode to DVD. The video of his band's concert was already inside the player. Patrick originally just blushed and suggested any other video, but after I told him it used to be the most comforting thing to sleep to, he gradually stopped protesting.  
"Patrick." I called.  
"/YN/." He called back, as he stripped down to his boxers and changed into pyjamas.  
"You're my favourite pillow. Get over here."  
"Coming, coming." He chuckled.  
"I love you, singer boy." I hummed.  
"I love you, sleepy /YG/." He replied, settling into bed with me. I instinctively curled around him, my leg curled up over his, my hand resting on his chest. He turned his head as he put his arm around me, pulling me closer, pressing kisses to my head.  
My eyes began to close, as sleep overtook my senses. "Good night, honey." I heard him say, over the background of his beautiful singing voice.


End file.
